At present, various concepts enable specific indications for various addresses that enable the generation of predictive routing to various locations along known travel paths. However, such concepts merely facilitate travel to a particular outdoor address, such as the address of a specific building, campus, and/or the like. In instances in which a visitor (e.g., service personnel, delivery personnel, maintenance personnel, and/or the like), resident, visually impaired individual, and/or the like is scheduled to visit a specific location and/or individual within a building, campus, and/or the like, however, the visitor must manually determine a route to the desired destination location based on limited and potentially outdated information/data provided via a static building directory, based on the instructions of a receptionist, security guard, or other building personnel, and/or the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for accurate, internal location addressing and routing concepts enabling visitors to quickly locate a desired internal destination in order to facilitate navigation within locations.